This invention relates to cosmetic implements and more particularly to a lipstick blotter.
It is well known that most women prefer to "blot" lipstick on their lips after applying it. A presently preferred blotter is a facial tissue such as Kleenex or other soft disposable paper sheet. Facial tissues and other commonly used blotting materials have disadvantages of being generally too large in area for convenience, of being so flimsy as to require both hands of the user to properly position it for use, of being so flimsy and absorbent of thin material such as saliva as to be likely to tear and to leave bits of the tissue on the lips if somehow wetted. Further, after use for blotting, tissues if saved for use tend to crumple or wad up when placed in a purse for any length of time and then become difficult to find and when found difficult to reform for further use in blotting.
Use of ordinary typing or bond paper for blotting tends to be uncomfortable to the user and has the potential to inflict painful "paper cuts" unless carefully used. Further, ordinary paper is not as absorbent of freshly applied lipstick as might be desirable.